


Prior Engagement

by SharkGirl



Series: The Oldest Profession [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lancelot - Freeform, Light-Hearted, M/M, Off-page, Prostitution, Sheith (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Another appointment?” Lotor asked. Nothing gave him away, save for the slight twitch of his eyebrow. He was the jealous type. Lance had dealt with them before. It happened from time to time in his line of work.A little something I wrote for my friends' AU.





	Prior Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> I wrote a little something for @puppybek and @shiros-knight‘s Hooker AU.  
> (I took some liberties, since I wasn’t actually awake for the conversation, haha. So, please forgive me)
> 
> Posted to tumblr first, so...beta'd by my lovely followers~

Lance moaned long and low as he stretched languidly on the bed, his face still half-buried in the pillow. “Mmm…I’m going to be feeling that tomorrow,” he said and then winced at the ache.

“I’m sorry if I was a bit…less restrained than usual,” the man beside him replied before running a hand down the length of Lance’s body, his fingers sliding easily over his still-damp skin.

Lance chuckled and turned his head, peeking up at the other man with a wide grin on his face. “No need to apologize,” he promised. “You know I like it rough. Don’t you, Doctor Sincline?” He bit his lower lip and waggled his eyebrows.

The man, Lotor, was a regular of Lance’s and one of his more financially blessed clients. Born to privilege, but also a self-made man. He was a doctor and he played that role both outside and inside the bedroom. And Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy taking on the role of the naughty nurse.

Lance stifled a giggle and lifted himself up on shaky arms. A very naughty nurse, indeed. Then he glanced over at the clock on the hotel’s nightstand. “Is that the time?” Lance raised his brows before pushing himself up the rest of the way. “I’d better hop in the shower.”

He moved to stand, but a large hand circling his wrist stopped him. “I know our time is up, but perhaps I could persuade you to stay a bit longer?” Lotor offered before glancing over at his wallet.

“You know I would never want to disappoint the good doctor,” Lance began, slipping his wrist free and dancing away from the bed. “But I’m afraid I have a prior engagement.”

“Another appointment?” Lotor asked. Nothing gave him away, save for the slight twitch of his eyebrow. He was the jealous type. Lance had dealt with them before. It happened from time to time in his line of work.

“Oh, don’t make that face,” Lance soothed. Normally, he would have crawled back onto the bed and made Lotor feel like he was his only client. Like they were the only two people who existed in the universe. But one last glance at the clock told him there was no time. “You know you’re my favorite, right?” he threw over his shoulder as he padded to the bathroom.

It was the truth. Lotor wasn’t just one of his richer clients. He was also the most attractive. He was sexy, with long, silky, almost silver hair – which was natural, he claimed – and smooth, hard muscle. If not for his particular brand of interest, Lance would have wondered why he chose to hire him in the first place. But he wasn’t complaining.

He showered quickly, using the hotel’s offerings. Though, as he applied their conditioner, he found himself wishing he’d brought his bag. But this was an impromptu meeting. Lotor’d had a stressful overnight shift and called Lance out of the blue to meet at their usual place. Lance didn’t mind, of course, and money was money. But now it was almost three in the afternoon and, if he didn’t hurry, he’d be late.

When Lance walked back into the room, Lotor was still on the bed, flipping through e-mails on his phone. He’d managed to slip back into his boxers, but he still painted a deliciously sinful picture, spread out on the white sheets. The sheets they’d soiled only moments earlier.

“Money’s on the dresser,” Lotor said without looking up.

“Thanks,” Lance replied before walking over and collecting his earnings. “Call me again, ‘kay?” He received no response, but he knew the other had heard. It was only a matter of time before he’d see him again.

And so, without another word, Lance walked out the door and down the hall toward the lobby. It was the middle of the afternoon, so it wasn’t difficult to get a cab and traffic wasn’t as horrible as it could have been.

Still, when he finally made it to his destination, he was one of the last to arrive. Again.

“Daddy, you’re late!” a sweet, though petulant voice called out to him.

“Sorry, Angel,” he apologized, bending down so he was at her level. “Daddy was busy with work.” He reached out and brushed some of her light brown curls from her eyes. “I promise I’ll be the first parent here tomorrow,” he swore.

“While I’m sure Luna appreciates that,” a deep voice interrupted them. “Tomorrow is a holiday.”

Lance looked up to see his daughter’s teacher. He was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders. And, though he had a deep scar across the bridge of his nose, it did nothing to detract from his handsome face. If anything, the perceived ruggedness made him all the more enticing. He looked like he belonged on the poster for a blockbuster action film franchise, as opposed to his current position, standing behind the little picket fence that surrounded the kindergarten, a smock over his soft-looking sweater with a nametag that read ‘Mr. Shirogane.’

Lance realized that her teacher was still looking at him, waiting for a response. “Oh, a holiday, huh?” he managed, lifting Luna up off the ground and into his arms. “I guess we’ll see you on Monday, then.”

“Yes. See you then.”

“Have a good weekend, Shiro!” Luna called, waving big as her teacher started walking back to the door.

“Hey, c’mon, you. Who taught you that?” Lance asked. “It’s Mr. Shirogane.” He sighed and began heading down the sidewalk and toward their apartment.

“But that’s so hard to say!” she complained. “And Shiro said we can…”

“Well, at least call him  _Mr._  Shiro—OUCH!” Someone had run into him, nearly knocking him off balance. “Hey!” He turned toward the culprit, some idiot in a bright red leather jacket, sporting a mullet. What was it, the eighties all over again? Lance had seen him around the school before, but never witnessed him picking up a kid. “Weirdo.” He glared and then checked to make sure Luna was all right.

“Who’s a weirdo?” Luna asked, blinking up at him.

Lance frowned. “Never you mind.” And then he booped her on the nose. “Now,” he broke into a grin, “What would you like for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Lance is a dad. Lotor is a doctor. Shiro is a kindergarten teacher. And what’s up with Keith? Hmm…maybe he and Lance have more in common than he realizes.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
